


When an unstoppable force meets a immovable object

by Helloleonardmccoy



Series: Connected [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: They didn’t understand how they had ended up like this. At each other’s throats one moment and kissing the next. Spock had always controlled his emotions with no problems but Khan seemed to bring them out of him unwittingly. Khan had always known he was superior so finding someone one who could match him, possibly even be better, was shaking him to his core. Their friends were not surprised to find them lip locked one day.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Janice Rand, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Khan Noonien Singh/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Connected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When an unstoppable force meets a immovable object

**Author's Note:**

> This is how khan and Spock got together before connected but some chapters later may be some time durning or after that fic. I’m still gonna label this number 2 in the series since I did start with connected. I hope to eventually do everyone’s relationships and maybe even add more to connected itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two people are so competitive and throw insults like it’s second nature, people start to think it’s more than just being genius’s in their fields. Too much sexual tension in the air leads them to believe this may be how they show each other that they are thinking of each other. Their version of love language. Now if only someone could explain that to them so they could finally go on a date and clear out the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how many chapters this will be. It may have other couples as background characters just like connected did but the main pairing is Khan/Spock. I think that I would like to do a slow build with this but we will have to see how the story goes in my head. Sometimes things change.

The break up had been a mutually beneficial decision so Spock did not understand why Nyota was taking it upon herself to coddle him like a child. Yes they had agreed to remain friends, which he was happy for since they could converse easily and she could keep up with most of his talking points. What he did not understand was how she now felt that she had a right to take over his space and push herself into aspects of his life that he would rather leave out of it. 

“I do not see how I will have any benefit of this.” He said for the fifth time. He had been counting to see how many times he would have to say it before Nyota saw the logic in what he was saying and stopped taking over his computer. 

“C’mon Spock. It is for fun. I know fun for you normally means meditation and ignoring your friends but honestly you need another outlet and a way to connect more.” She huffed not even turning away from typing on the computer. “Besides this way you at least get some social interaction while you seclude yourself to your house.”

He sighed but was happy that it was her saying this and not anyone else. His....friends were jealous creatures who did not even try to mask the envy that his father had provided him with a house while he furthered his studies while everyone else he knew had to live in dorm rooms. Apparently being a political figure and donating money to a school got Spock out of living in a dorm. While at first he thought it was a waste of effort and money he was later grateful when he could study at home with no distractions and meditate with no interruptions. That was until he had given Nyota a key while they were dating, which she refuses to give back under the guise that if she doesn’t see him for days she needs to check that he is still alive and that tofu hasn’t finally done him in. He has completely given up on trying to explain the benefits of being vegetarian to her and only smiles fondly when she tries his foods without complaint.

He wishes to complain now though when she gives a victory shout at what ever she had been working on being completed. “There. Now you’re all set. Let me show you how it works.”

”I think that is hardly necessary as I will not find myself using this website.”

She snorted. “That’s what everyone says but once you started you’re hooked. Like crack.” He knew she just said the last to get a rise out of him. He only raises his eyebrow. She sighed and motions him forward so he can look at the screen.

”This is your dashboard. Over here you can type in things you are interested in and it will pull them up. Let’s try typing in meditation.” The screen showed different posts of various forms and practices of meditation. It was interesting. “If you find that you like the posts enough you can hit follow and some posts will randomly pop up on your dash. If you find a blog that you like you can click follow and all of there posts will show up on your dash. I’ll go ahead and hit follow for everyone we know.” He did not try to stop her as he knew it would be futile. When she was finished she beamed up at him and he was slightly stunned by her beauty. He would never love her the way a man and a woman who are supposed to be together loved one another, but he loved her as his friend and his family nonetheless. 

“Thank you Nyota. I will look into this....tumblr and see if it is adequate to add into my schedule.” 

She snorted at him. “You do that. I’m sure you will get addicted just like the rest of us. Here I’ll download the app for you on your phone too. You can check notifications to see who likes your stuff or is following you. Also your screen name is it-is-logical.” He raised an eyebrow at her again. “What? You say it enough that choosing it as your name was clearly logical.” 

She stood up to hug him and made her way to the door. “Don’t forget dinner tonight.” He tried to hide his grimace but she caught it anyway. “Oh come on you two need to get over whatever weird male posturing this is. You are both intelligent. You don’t need to keep one upping another until you get extremely hostile.”

”I am not hostile. I have better controls over my emotions than that. If he can not figure out his failings he leaves it up to others to show him.” He left out how it wasn’t his job to teach him but that the man never stopped trying to rub things in Spock’s face so Spock just causally showed him when he was wrong. People would call that petty but Spock wasn’t petty. He was above that. All of his emotions were in check one hundred percent of the time. Not even Khan could break him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew that he should have closed the door as soon as he had opened it. He could only blame the lack of coffee as the reason he didn’t rectify the situation and keep Jim Kirk firmly from entering his room. Instead the man walked in and helped himself to a cup of Khans coffee. 

“Why yes James why don’t you make yourself at home.” He got satisfaction from the twitch the man gave at his name being said instead of the nickname he demanded everyone call him. He got perverse satisfaction that he was the only one to use that name and that James hated it but wouldn’t say anything out of pride.

“Well why yes Khan I am doing fine today. And how about yourself?” He said not taking his eyes of the man as he took a sip of the coffee and then made a horrendous face at it. “What is this? Jet fuel?”

Khan sighed, moving to take the cup from him while he opened the refrigerator to get out the creamer he had specifically bought for when James stole his coffee. “Most of us have a more refined palette and do not need artificial flavors.” He handed back over the coffee and was slightly pleased with James humming in happiness at it. “What are you doing here James? You rarely get out of bed at eight o’clock if you do not have class to attend so this is hardly a social visit.”

James had the gall to look bashful. “Listen, Uhura just sent me to remind you about our get together tonight and to ask you to be on your best behavior.”

Khan couldnt hold back his snort. “You must be kidding. She believes that I am the problem here?” 

James grimaced. “No I think she thinks that you both are the problem and that maybe it will be fixed if you get a room.”

Khan raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. “I believe that the one that really think that is you. You are the one that thinks everything is solved by sex after all.”

”Hey it’s not my problem if you guys won’t admit there is way to much sexual tension going on.”

”It is your problem when there is no such thing.”

”Fine live in denial. Just don’t be late for dinner.” With that he put the coffee cup in the sink and left. Khan was determined to pretend like the conversation had never happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I’m working on this I just started thinking about how I left connected. I’m wondering if I went back to the story do I go back to them just starting out in the relationship and getting together or do I continue from the last chapter that I had done in the future. Help?
> 
> Also first chapter is short while I figure out where I wanna head with this. Clearly they are having dinner since I worked so hard to set that up. But I have to figure out where to go from there. We shall see. I think the first chapter is a nice short prelude for what’s to come though. Testing the waters.


End file.
